Dinner with the Sweets
by Gray Melody
Summary: Eddie and Patricia go to have dinner with Mr. Sweet, Will the father and son get along or will the night end with arguments? Please read & review, it IS Peddie after all!


**A/N: Well hi there, guys! Gray here, posting my very first one-shot on my new account! Yay! (: And of course, I bring you a Peddie story, because they're my current obsession. I mean, I was screaming at the end of tonight's episode for crying out loud! So, I won't keep you guys here for too long. I hope you like the story; I wrote it a few days ago and I really like it.**

* * *

><p>Eddie stood in front of Patricia's door, working up the nerves to knock on it. He had to ask his girlfriend something important; something very important at that. It was a matter of life or death.<p>

Okay, maybe not that extreme, but still, the request was very important to the American. Finally, after what seemed like forever, found the guts to knock on the door and saw Patricia on the other side. She smiled at him.

"Oh hey, Eddie. What are you doing here so late?" She asked. The red haired girl looked like she was about to go to sleep; she was clad in a tank top and shorts. Yeah, that wasn't exactly helping his nerves. He peered past her into the room and noticed that neither Mara nor Joy were in there.

"Could I come in?" He requested with a strange tone, which Patricia caught on to instantly. It wasn't like Eddie to get choked up and nervous; not since he told her that he had lowered his force field.

"Sure, is something wrong?" She asked curiously, sitting down on her bed and patting next to her. Eddie took his place beside her and gripped her hand. He nodded after taking a moment to gather his words.

"Yeah, there is. And it has nothing to do with you. Nothing at all," he assured her. Eddie was worried that Patricia thought he was going to dump her or something. "Well it does, but not in that way. I'd have to be an idiot to leave you, which I'm definitely not doing!" He went on. Patricia sighed and rolled her eyes before smirking.

"And you call me Yacker? Get to the point already!" She urged.

He shut his mouth. "Right…" Eddie trailed off. "Alright, here it is. Eri—erm, my Dad wants us to have dinner with him tomorrow night, since, you know, he knows we're dating now and everything. He told me that he would only let me stay if he could get to know me better as a father. He's really trying and I definitely need you there with me." He blabbered.

Patricia let out a chuckle. "Yeah sure, I'll eat dinner with you and Sweetie. It's going to feel like detention or something, though." She said before smiling. Eddie couldn't help but grin.

"Ah great! Thanks, Patricia, you're the best!" He exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss her. They remained like that uninterrupted for about a total of a single minute, and it would've lasted longer if it weren't for Mara walking in. She flushed dark red.

"Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting something but Victor's just about to go through the whole 'pin-routine'." She said. The couple sighed together before Eddie stood up and kissed Patricia's forehead.

"Night, you're the greatest!" Eddie said quickly as he took his leave. Mara raised an eyebrow at Patricia who simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>Classes the next day were extremely long for both Eddie and Patricia. At 6 o'clock they would be making their way over to Mr. Sweet's house for dinner. Eddie was nervous. Patricia thought it would be awkward. Having dinner with her principal and teacher would just be like an extended detention, right? The fact that he was her boyfriend's father didn't help, either.<p>

The couple sat in chemistry next to each other with Mr. Sweet rambling on about elements and such. It was quite a boring class that was finally reaching its end. Once the bell rang through the air, the class started to fill out. Sweet looked over at his son and Patricia. "Eddie, Patricia, a minute please?" He asked. Eddie glanced at Patricia who nodded. He took her hand and walked over to his father.

Mr. Sweet looked at the two before clearing his throat. His eyes stopped on Eddie. "Edison, have you come to a decision about my invitation?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Your place at 6, right?" The blonde boy confirmed. Mr. Sweet smiled slightly.

"Yes, yes, that would be perfect! Thank you, Edison. Here are directions, give me one moment. Give these to your driver." The older man said as he wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to Eddie, who slid it into his pants pocket. "Now get to class, you two, no loitering!"

Patricia shrugged her shoulders and pulled Eddie out of the class behind her. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She said, nudging him.

"That wasn't even the dinner yet, Yacker. We'll see how that goes," he reminded her.

Eddie and Patricia sat down on the couch in the common room. It was 5 and they would be leaving for Mr. Sweet's house soon. Amber and Nina made their way over to the couple.

"Patricia, are you free later?" Amber asked, using a tone to imply that it was Sibuna related. Patricia bit her lip; she couldn't bail out on Eddie; he needed her to be there for dinner later. So she shook her head.

"Sorry, guys, but no can do. Eddie and I have plans already." The red haired girl said. Nina and Patricia locked eyes before the brunette sighed.

"Alright, have fun then," she said, and retreated to the other side closer to the kitchen where Fabian was standing. Amber stayed, though.

She grinned down at the two. "So what are you guys doing later, then?" She asked with an excited tone.

Patricia sighed. "Amber," she groaned.

The blonde pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "Oh come on Patricia! Peddie is the only couple in the house right now, and that consists of you two! So I need to know like everything!" She whined.

"If you must know, Amber, we're going out to dinner and catching a movie." Eddie said simply. Patricia raised an eyebrow at her, and he mouthed "go with it."

Amber clapped her hands together. "Oh how sweet! Where are you two eating?"

Patricia racked her brain for an answer, but Eddie beat her to it. "We haven't thought about that yet. We thought that we'd look around and eat wherever there's the shortest wait." He said smoothly.

"Ooh, I have a whole list of nice restaurants in my Amber Millington's Guide to Dating book. I can get it right now if you'd like!" She offered, stepping back so she could rush up the stairs into her room. Patricia shook her hand.

"I think we're good, Amber. Thanks anyway." She said. Amber pouted once again and joined Nina and Fabian.

"Nice thinking, Cockroach."

He smiled. "Well they still don't know the secret. They would think it's strange if we randomly went to his house for dinner, don't you think?" He pointed out, which Patricia nodded her head to.

For about ten or so more minutes, they talked about random little things until they heard a car horn outside. Eddie stood up, and Patricia followed him out the door. "That's our ride. We'll be back later!" He called as they were out the door.

* * *

><p>The blonde seemed frozen in his footsteps. It was as if he couldn't walk closer to the small house in front of him. Patricia squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's going to be fine, Eddie." She said softly. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he found himself walking forward, closer and closer to the house with Patricia right behind him. The two walked up the steps and Eddie rang the doorbell with his free hand, as his other was still intertwined with Patricia's.<p>

Within a few moments Mr. Sweet came to the door with a smile pulling on the corners of his lips. "Ah, Eddie, Patricia! Come in, come in!" He said, ushering the two inside. The older man closed the door behind him.

"Hi, um, Dad." Eddie said, his voice faltering in the end. Patricia quickly came to his recovery.

"Hey, Mr. Sweet. Nice place you've got here. Where are we going to be eating, speaking of eating, when's dinner? I'm starving. What are we going to be eating?" She buffeted Mr. Sweet with questions; he seemed overwhelmed and tried his best to answer them all. The scene caused Eddie to let out a laugh. Mr. Sweet settled for showing the two into the living room. He went into the kitchen and the couple sat on a loveseat. Eddie's arm slid around Patricia's waist and his hand rested on her leg.

"Not so bad yet, huh?" Patricia noted. Eddie sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe." Eddie muttered. "I guess I have to say that I owe you one; you saved me from looking like a complete idiot." Patricia rolled her eyes and looked back into the kitchen.

"Anything we can help you with, Mr. Sweet?" She called, trying her best to be extra polite. Bothering her teacher in class was one thing, but at his own house with his son was quite another.

"No no, everything is fine. And knowing the two of you, you'll end up making the room a mess. Need I remind you of the carrots from Donkey Day?" Sweet said, obviously chuckling. The couple blushed slightly, but then laughed. For about fifteen minutes, Eddie and Patricia carried on minor conversations of little importance, and occasionally Mr. Sweet would chip in from the kitchen. Moments later, he called out "Ready!"

The couple walked into the kitchen, in which there was a small rectangular table. Mr. Sweet took his place at the head of the table and Eddie and Patricia sat next to one another on one of the sides. On the table in front of them were various dishes. The one that appealed to Eddie the most was a bowl of spaghetti. He grinned. "Have any bread, Dad?" He asked.

"Oh yes, it's over there on the counter." Mr. Sweet said, gesturing behind him to the counter. Without another word, Eddie stood up from his seat, cut himself a bit of the bread, and returned only to dump some of the stringy pasta onto it, dowsing it with sauce. He looked pleased with his creation and happily dug in.

Patricia snorted with distaste. "You would make one of those disgusting boy sandwiches. Where are your manners, Cockroach?" She scolded, and gestured to her neat plate.

Eddie rolled his eyes and took another bite. "Clearly you haven't tasted the magical amazing taste that is a hoagie, Yacker." He said simply.

"Aren't you going to correct your son's manners, Mr. Sweet?" Patricia exclaimed, looking over to the principal, who was watching the couple with amusement.

"I honestly don't mind, Patricia. It's good to see someone's enjoying my cooking." He said. Eddie grinned victoriously and took another bite.

He waved the half-eaten sandwich in front of Patricia's face. "If you try it you'll love it and be hooked for the rest of your life." He said with a sing-song tone, tempting her to try something new.

Patricia glared at her boyfriend and snatched the sandwich from his hands. "Fine, just to prove you wrong." She muttered, and took a bite. The red haired girl was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "That's actually pretty good." She took another bite. "Extremely good." She went to take another bite when the hoagie was taken from her hands.

"Alright, that's enough. It's my sandwich! If you really like it, though, I can make you your own." Eddie offered. Patricia shoved her plate into his hands in response, causing Eddie to laugh. Moments later he returned with her plate. A new sandwich was on it with the spaghetti that was already there. He poured some sauce on it. "There." He said as he closed the sandwich for her.

Patricia gave him a smile before biting into her own sandwich. "It's seriously nice to have a boy making the girl a sandwich for a change." She said. Eddie laughed.

"Told you you'd be hooked." He replied, and held up his sandwich, which was almost completely gone. "A toast," he joked, causing Patricia to roll her eyes once again and raise her sandwich up. They touched the hoagies. "To new midnight snacks!" He said. Patricia couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Sweet had been wearing a smile the whole time and finally let out a chuckle. The couple stopped mid bite and looked over at Eddie's father. "Yeah?" Eddie asked. "What're you laughing at?"

The older man shook his head. "The two of you. I never would've guessed from the time I met Patricia Williamson that she would end up in a relationship with my son. And now I'm realizing that I was so dense to not notice earlier." He explained. The two teenagers blushed before laughing once more.

The rest of the dinner consisted of more laughing and simple conversations. At one point, Patricia excused herself to go to the toilets. Mr. Sweet's expression turned completely serious.

"Uh, yeah, Dad?" Eddie asked awkwardly, wondering what would cause his father's sudden change of mood.

"I know that in the past you've jumped from girl to girl, I've heard so much from your mother, but I refuse for you to let Patricia go, alright? I have made many mistakes in my life and I do not want you to follow in my footsteps and make nearly as many. Are we clear?" He said.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course."

"Do you promise me?"

"Yeah, I promise."

And just then, Patricia returned to the table. "Eddie, look at the time. We've got our film in a little less than an hour. We'd better get going if we want to get good seats." She said, not even bothering to sit down. Eddie nodded and stood up.

"Right," he said, and looked at his father. Mr. Sweet stood up as well and pushed his chair in.

"You two are going to see a film?" He asked.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, we signed up for a ten curfew and want to make the most of it." He said, shrugging it off. Mr. Sweet nodded, and held out his hand.

"Well in that case, I will see you on Monday, Edison. We must arrange another dinner sometime." The teacher said. Eddie and Patricia nodded, and Eddie shook his father's hand.

"Alright, sounds good," he said, taking Patricia's hand. "Let's go, Yacker."

* * *

><p>Patricia followed Eddie's lead, but turned back right before exiting. "Thanks for dinner, Mr. Sweet!"<p>

The couple stood in front of Anubis house. It was 10 minutes to 10, which meant they had a total of 10 minutes to get ready for a good night's sleep. Patricia sighed. "Looks like we made it in time to hear Victor's good old 'pin routine'." She mumbled. Eddie laughed and pulled her inside of the house. He closed the door behind them and looked around; no one was in the foyer. Perfect.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I don't think I would've been able to do that without you." Eddie said honestly.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "I was invited, too, you know. It's not like you asked your dad if you could bring me with you to dinner." She reminded him. Eddie snorted.

"Oh whatever!" He said. And before the couple knew it, Eddie had leaned down and Patricia's arms found their way around his neck for a kiss. It was a long, sweet kiss. They pulled apart smiling without any interruptions for once.

"Night, Kruger."

"Good night, Yacker."

Patricia headed up the stairs while Eddie walked down the hall and into his room. Patricia opened the door to the room she, Joy, and Mara shared to see her roommates were just about ready to fall asleep.

"So how'd your date go? Looking at the smile on your face I'm assuming it went well." Joy asked with a smile of her own.

Patricia's smile only widened as she walked over to her wardrobe and picked out some pajamas to wear for the night. She headed over to the door, and before walking out, looked at Joy and Mara. "You could say that," she said with a smirk, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Cute, right? I actually liked it, which says a lot; I usually hate everything that I write. So, there you have it; a Peddie one-shot. I pictured the two of them eating dinner with Mr. Sweet and having a toast with the hoagies and had to turn it into a story. I hope you leave a review!**

**~Gray**


End file.
